Talk:Danganronpa: Togami
Non-Canon Shouldn't there be information that this is non-canon?ElsaFrozen (talk) 16:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Is the light novel 100% implied as non-canon though? Riku-ya (talk) 14:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Well Shinobu didn't show up in Despair Arc,we had different cause of Tragedy and different disguise of Sagishi then I think that the answer is yes(At least 99%)ElsaFrozen (talk) 16:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Could you please bring more facts about the non-canon things and write them down descriptively using source from the light novel? I'm not convinced yet... Riku-ya (talk) 15:37, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello, can you actually bring a source or an actual reference to support the fact that it's non-canon? ^_^ xCreamyDevil 8:45, April 9, 2017 (PST) The most important fact is that it wasn’t created by Kodaka. Also in DRT Sagishi was disguised as Togami while in Despair Arc(Which is happening in similar moment of time) he was disguised as Mitarai. Danganronpa:Togami stated Despair Novel as cause of the Tragedy while in DR3 it was anime created by Ryota. Danganronpa:Togami isn’t present on official timeline. In the novel Shinobu states that she is classmate of Sonia and Souda but she wasn’t present or even mentioned in Despair Arc while characters from DR0 showed up. If she was one year above class 78th why didn’t Byakuya mention her in DR1 when they found letter in library? Problems with backstory: Yes Sagishi said in DR2 that there were 108 children but I think it was to hint us that it is not the same Byakuya as in DR1. It would also make real Byakuya a liar and make his reaction in final trial an act and I don’t believe that this was Kodaka’s intention. And the most important thing is that in DRT were supernatural elements while usually Danganronpa is at least trying to be realistic. Of course it is just my interpretation but I don’t think we should consider things not made by Kodaka as canonical unless he say otherwise.ElsaFrozen (talk) 16:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thank you for the fast respond. I'll evaluate your points first and gathered much information regarding the non-canonical DRT. I'd like to ask knowledgeable person too, so the judgement regarding DRT being canon or not will have to wait. I really appreciate your reasoning though! (also don't forget to use the four tildes sign everytime you post a comment in talk page) Riku-ya (talk) 16:38, April 9, 2017 (UTC) And one more thing. If Byakuya trusted Shinobu who(Considering Danganronpa:Togami) was a totaly random person to him then he was kind of Out Of Character in my opinionElsaFrozen (talk) 16:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) As of Volume 3, i can safely say that everything that ElsaFrozen just pointed out is now incorrect, as it is established that a lot of things that "happened" were actually just happening in a twisted "Real Fiction-esque" program, written by an AI. The despair novel was never real, the supernatural elements were also a delusion (this is all foreshadowed mind you so dont think of it as a cop out). ALso DRT happens after DR0, and many of DR0's charcters aren't shown in DR3 as well. As for now i know that you will need for the volume 3 summeries by JinJoJess to come out to back up my claims, and also the fact that NO WHERE does it officially say that DRT, alongside of many of the other spinoffs (excluding DRIF which is a Canon AU) are specifically Non- Canon. DRT also has deep routes within DRK and Kirigiri Sou, which is written by another different author, as they all like to help eachother out when writing. They both reference eachother as well at points, and if Ultra Despair Girls points out that DRK is infact Canon as well, then that also affirms DRT within canon. ANd now for my full counters: The Official Timeline is what Kodaka deemed necessary for the viewing of DR3, not a precise and full detailed timeline. DRT Literrally says that Sagishi went "back to impersonating Togami", meaning that he was not impersonating him previously. and as we know, he was impersonating mitarai and then revealed himself to his classmates (before DR0 and DRT). The Despair Novel in DRT (apart from ulitmatly turning out to not even be real) was only stated to have ever been circulated around other countries, and not in japan, where another method is used in japan (which yo ucan assume to be the video, and now that we know the despair novel wasnt real we can say for sure it was all the videos doing). Shinobu says she is a classmate of Sonia and Souda, becasue she is. They are all part of the 77th class, which is split into 2 known classes (possibly more with the amount of blue mian course students we see). Byakuya doesnt bring up Shinobu becasue (spoiler alert) Shinobu was used in a similar experiemnt that izuru was used in by hopes peak (which is the Story Telling AI simulation, known as "The Bible Plan". She was erased from the memories of everyone that knew her as it would be more convienient to the testing that way. Byakuya wasnt lying during his free time events. he said it was a battle between 15 togami siblings, which is the truth, However there were also more siblings who did not meet the cut for the heir selction process. Many other people knew about what happened on the island due to underground information dealings, so its not aurprising if Sagishi knows more then he should. Infact if he shouldnt know about it , why does he know about it in the first place. Byakuya is not a liar, he may want to cover things up in his biography, but stretching the truth isn't lying. i don't believe he was acting in the final trial either. even in DRT he holds the togami name in an extremly high regard. Learning that all his family has been wiped out would still shock anyone. Also to be fair UDG has ghosts and Kirigiri Sou/DR1 have Aliens, while DRT makes it clear inthe third volume that the supernatural stuff was part of the story telling AI's Simulated writings. Also kodaka really liked DRT. You might not have but ultimatly its his universe to pick and choose whats going on. ALso while i am here i would like to point out that on TV Tropes it tlaks about how the books have intermissions that the author flaunts his Ego around in, and this is actually just straight up false. those intermission are actually in charcter of a certain somebody but i dont wanna spoil that here. If you have any other questions, hit me up.TheGameSurgery (talk) 07:13, November 25, 2018 (UTC)